Chasing Redbird
by Skye Cody
Summary: After her bitbeast dissapears, Zira goes on a desperate search to find him.What will she have to go through?Most of the characters from beyblade included.I'd be glad if you reviewed!
1. Get the potatoes!

"Zira, your dinner's getting cold, eat up."  
  
Zira stared at the plate full of spaghetti and meatballs, they reminded her of her own life. All tangled up, and impossible to untangle. Weird, but thats just how it was.  
  
"I'm not really hungry mom."Zira answered, still looking down on her plate.  
  
"Well I know meatballs are scientificly amazing to you, but you don't have to study them for that long!"Zira's dad laughed out loud, at his lame joke.  
  
Yes, Zira was into science and loved creating new things, but usually nothing that she ever did went right.Zira was a 14 year old girl, with brown hair and bangs. She was a calm type of person, but loved to study everything. I'm not saying, she was a geek, in fact people thought that she was more of a punk girl, but were sadly mistaken. She had a lot of problems with her friends, and lost them all, because of her habit to study everything. She could never help it, it was a hobby, which she couldn't get rid of.She was tall and skinny, and pretty good at sports, but not like other people, who were much better that her. The only sport that she liked was rock climbing. She could almost run, up a tree, without getting hurt.Well this is pretty much Zira's personality.  
  
"Well if you're not going to eat that, at least give it to me."Shouted her brother from across the table.  
  
"Jason! Your older sister needs food as much as you do!"  
  
"Mom, why do you have to keep calling Zira, my OLDER sister?"  
  
"Because she is."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr!"  
  
"You can have the food Jason, I'm not hungry."Zira interrupted the argument.  
  
Zira went into her room, and finished her homework. She looked out the window.   
  
"If only I would ever improve on my beyblading skills, I could be the best in the world. Hmmm....I wonder...."  
  
Suddenly her thought were interrupted by a flick of a red light, right outside the window. Zira sprang up from her chair, but fell into a large box of action figures.  
  
"JAAAASOOOOOOONN!"  
  
When she finally stood up, the red light was gone, and the sky appeared black, like usual.  
  
"Weird" she whispered.  
  
****************************  
  
"Listen up students, we have a new student in our class. Please introduce yourself to the class."  
  
A boy stepped out behind the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ray, glad to meet you I guess."He grinned  
  
Then came the clapping.  
  
"Okay children stop now, and ray please take a seat behind Sandra."  
  
The girl waved. Ray started walking, but stopped just for a second and turned to Zira. Zira looked up for a second, but quickly turned her head towards the window, pretending not to see anything.  
  
Ray became the most popular boy in the school, just in one day. When Zira walked by, on her way home, she saw a crowd of teenagers all around Ray giggling. But Ray wasn't. He stared blankly at Zira, but she walked away.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Zira shouted.  
  
"Oh, hi sweetheart!" said her mom stepping out of the kitchen,"How was school?"  
  
"Dunno, just some new boy in my class. And please stop calling me "sweetheart"."  
  
"Oh, alright. After you change, can you please help me with dinner. Your favorite, potatoes and beef fillet with sauce!"  
  
"Sure."Zira answered.  
  
She quickly changed into her clothes, and ran down the stairs, into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, you sure are quick."  
  
Zira didn't know what to say. She didn't even know why she ran down the stairs that fast.  
  
"Ummm...I'm in a good mood."She knew it was lame, but said it anyway.  
  
"Okay. Can you go down in the basement and get some potatoes?And yes, after you're done just put them on the counter, I have to go somewhere for a while."  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
This time Zira remembered to walk, not run.She turned on the light in the basement, and walked down the stairs.The potatoes lay right beside some old junk that was passed down from generation to generation, as her parents said. Zira never bothered to look, because she disliked the old fashioned things. When she was passing about a meter from the boxes and the potatoes, she accidentally tripped and fell. Zira knocked down some old boxes, which fell right on top of her.  
  
"Oooooowwwww! Stupid boxes!" Zira shouted.  
  
Oh yes, I forgot to mention, Zira had a habit of tripping, I think you already found that out.  
  
"Are you alright down there?"Shouted her mom from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I just knocked over some boxes."  
  
"Please, just try to be more careful!"  
  
"Yeah, okay!"  
  
"I'm going now, bye!"  
  
Zira heard her mother lock the door. She started putting away all the old things back into their boxes, when suddenly a red light started beaming from behind the stuff. It was so bright.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!What is going on?" Zira screamed.  
  
Author's note:There, finished the first chapter. Hope you liked it. 


	2. A legend to remember

Ray:That last chapter was so not scary!  
Jacky:Really, then why are u shaking?  
Ray:Ummmmm........It's cold for me.  
Jacky:Its 27 degrees out side..  
Ray:I come from Africa, we're always cold!  
Jacky:Ray, you're from China.  
***************  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!What is going on?!!!" Zira screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Zira couldn't hear her shouts anymore. She felt herself rise, by some invisible force. She blinked. Zira wasn't in her basement any more, she was surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
She heard a screech coming from behind her.She turned around, and saw it. The creature, was a pheonix, with flaming feathers, and glowing eyes. It was beautiful. Suddenly it spoke.  
  
"You freed me."It said  
  
"Huh, ffff..reeed you?What are you talking about?Who are you?"  
  
"I am Dranzer of the fire, I am a bitbeast."  
  
"A bitbeast, but thats just impossible, they don't exist."  
  
"Alright then, let me tell you. I was first awaken by a mankind, he was a boy. He was afraid of me at first, just like you are, but with age, mastered my power.We became close friends."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"He died."  
  
"Died?"  
  
"Yes, a long time ago, there was a legend of a man who had a lot of questions, when he was a young boy, but he could not get the answers. His master, was a good man, and told him, that with time he would find out what the answerers were, that where he would end his journey. He went on a search for his answers, and got them. But he remembered that his master said that once you find them all, your path will end. His master died, and he was very upset. He went to the mountain of wishes where on the bridge, high up in the mountains made his last wish. For his master to come back. He jumped, and flew into the fog, and no one knows what happened to him."  
  
"Does this mountain still exist?"  
  
''Somewhere far in the world, the only one who will see it, is the one who knows the answers."  
  
"My master, knew that I became weak, but did not know why, so he went on a search for the mountain of wishes, and I know he found it, but i also know that he jumped and died. His wish came true, my powers were restored."  
  
"Wow, he sacrificed himself."  
  
"He was a true man.But you are my master now."  
  
The darkness faded as fast as it appeared.Zira didn't even have time to blink before Dranzer disappeared. Dropping the potatoes, Zira ran up to her room, opened her drawer, and started searching for her beyblade.  
  
"Come on! Where are you?"  
  
She raised the beyblade up to her face. A picture of a pheonix was there as a bitchip.  
  
"Wow, so it wasn't a dream."  
  
Her beyblade was not a freaky mix of colors anymore, it was a dark tone of blue. She placed her finger on the bitchip.She could fell the power inside.  
  
The next day Zira ran out of her class, racing home. She closed the door behind her. Her parents were not home yet. She ran up to her room to get her beyblade, and wrote a note to her parents saying: I'm going to the park now to hang out with my friends.Be back before dinner. Zira  
  
(She made up the part with friends.)  
Zira ran to the park to find some bladers she could face, and spotted a battle going on. A large crowd of people surrounded the competitors. She stepped inside, ans gasped.  
Broken pieces of plastic and metal were scattered all over the ground.A boy about 10 years old was trying to pick them up.Across him stood another boy, of older age. Ray.He picked up his beyblade.  
Zira ran before Ray saw her, but it was too late.  
"Hey Zira!"A shout came behind Zira.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks.Ray caught up with her.  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"Huh, about what?"  
  
"Well the battle of course!"  
  
"Oh it was okay."Zira said trying to sound as calm as she could.  
  
"Wow, thats a compliment?"Ray laughed."Well I'll see ya around, I gotta find some more victims!"  
  
And he ran off.Zira sighed. She saw some teenage boy practicing his beyblade, and started walking over.  
  
"Hey, you beyblade?"Said a voice behind her.  
  
Zira turned around. A group of teenagers were standing behind her.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Fine let's have a battle then."  
  
Zira prepared to launch her beyblade.  
  
"No,not here."  
  
"Uhhh....why not?"Zira asked.  
  
"I don't like crowds."  
  
"Then, where?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Zira followed the group of guys. They led her into some sort of warehouse.  
  
"Step up here."  
  
Zira walked up the stairs, and almost fell into a gigantic dish.  
  
"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, a beyblade stadium."  
  
Zira prepared to launch. She never had any experience with Dranzer, so she tried to be as careful as possible.  
  
"THREEE, TWOOOO,ONEEE Let it rip!!"  
  
They both launched.The beyblades circled each other, preparing to attack.  
  
"Thunder wave!"The boy called.  
  
His blade lightly hit Zira's.  
  
"Hmmm..."Zira studied the patterns of his beyblade."Isn't Pokemon sort of old?"  
  
"Uhhhh....hey!"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway, cause I know exactly where your blade will end up in 5 seconds. Dranzer final attack!!!"  
  
"A graceful bitbeast, raised its self from the blade.It's flaming wings burned the stadium.The boy started making weird moves trying to call his beyblade back, but they were unsuccessful.  
  
Zira's beyblade circled around the boy's beyblade, extremely fast, making the circle smaller and smaller, while at the same time chipping pieces from the beyblade.Finally it stopped circling the beyblade, while the other blade was barely spinning.Then Dranzer moved back, and at enormous speed went through the beyblade, and all the pieces shot straight at the boy..  
  
"AAAhhhhhhhhh!!"He screamed in pain and horror.  
************  
Yes, the attack is almost like galux's, but please don't get mad!  
And I just had to write that conversation between Ray and Jacky.  
Hope you liked it, and sorry if I made it too long. 


	3. Losing you

"Hmmm..a familiar legend."Ray  
*Blush*"Dunno what you're talking about."Jacky  
"Juast.."  
"ummm...whats juast?"  
"just."  
"You're annoying, I will capture your soul."  
******************  
Chapter 3 /Losing you  
That night Zira couldn't sleep.She kept thinking that the way she fought was weak.Too weak.She could hear her mom and dad watching some comedy movie.Lame.  
  
"What if I'm weak?What if dranzer does not like me?He is a wise and an ancient bit, he knows what true power is.But I surely don't."  
  
She stayed up all night looking at the ceiling.  
  
The next day, right after school, Zira raced to the park, and in her hand, was her beyblade dranzer.But strangely, she didn't start looking for beybladers to face, but instead, she ran out of the park, and somewhere else. She was running to her favorite spot, the calm, quiet woods.These woods were about a 10 minute walk from the park, and a 5 minute run.No one ever dared to go into the woods, because a law stated that and property damaged will cost a lot. Zira probably was the only one who didn't read the sign. She jumped over the fence, but accidentally ripped her sleeve, and scraped her skin. She turned her head to look at the injury, but lost her balance and fell on the ground.She still couldn't catch her balance, so she started to roll off the hill, that came right after the fence.  
  
Sharp rocks stabbed her, and when she finally landed, her face was full of scratches, and her arm was bleeding like crazy.She lay there for a minute resting.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good day for a walk."She muttered and sat up.  
  
Zira took out her water bottle, and a towel, from gym, poured some water over the towel, and first wiped her face, and the pressed it against her arm.The water started to sting.  
  
She slowly walked over to the place she was headed.A cherry blossom tree, with a stream running under.She sat under the tree, and rested.Her injury finally stopped bleeding, and Zira decided to get to bussiness.She stood up, aimed her beyblade at the tree across her, and launched.Her bitbeast instantly rushed out of her bitchip, and like a shooting star, flew up in the sky, and the next moment, dranzer was gone.Zira stared at the sky, wide-eyed.  
  
"No."She whispered.  
  
She was still too weak from the fall, so she fainted on the ground.She lay still a couple of minutes, and then crawled to the cherry blossom tree, and sat there, looking at the sky.She felt a warm tear slide down her face. Zira lowered her head, and fell deep into her thoughts.  
Dranzer was gone, and the worst was that there was nothing she could do about it.Her beyblade once again became a mix of grey parts, jammed together.  
  
Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted, by a familiar voice, Ray.  
  
"So this is where you hang out alone."  
  
Zira looked up.  
  
"You should've read the sign, danger before falling down here like that."  
  
Zire gasped.Had Ray seen everything, or was just her ripped clothes, that gave her away.  
  
"Your bitbeast.."He started.''You aren't strong enough to control it."  
  
"It's none of your bussiness."Zira muttered looking down.  
  
"I think I know a lot more about bitbeats that you."Ray smiled.  
  
"Whatever, just leave me alone."Zira muttered.  
  
"You're in no condition to be all alone."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
Zira decided to change the conversation.  
  
"My bitbeast..dranzer...once told me this legend. A long time ago, a man had a lot of questions, when he was a young boy, but he could not get the answers. His master, was a good man, and told him, that with time he would find out what the answerers were, that where he would end his journey. He went on a search for his answers, and got them. But he remembered that his master said that once you find them all, your path will end. His master died, and he was very upset. He went to the mountain of wishes where on the bridge, high up in the mountains made his last wish. For his master to come back. He jumped, and flew into the fog, and no one knows what happened to him.And then the person who owned dranzer before me, jumped of the mountain of wishes when he found it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because dranzer was becoming weak."  
  
"Oh,"Ray said"Doesn't that tell you anything."  
  
"Tell me...?"  
  
"That legend, doesn't it tell you the answer."  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"You said the man went to find his answers, and when he got them he ended his journey.The answer is simple, but it takes a lot of heart and courage."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Don't you want dranzer to come back.You care for dranzer."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you have to go look for the mountain of wishes."  
  
"But I must get my answers to find it, as the legend says. And I have a lot of questions."  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
Ray helped Zira to get home, and before he walked away, he said.  
  
"Remember.Courage and heart."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I hope you liked it.My dad kept telling me to get off the computer, so it took me a little longer that I thought.Well anyway I'll write the next chapter once I update my other 2 stories. Sayanora. 


	4. Running away

Thank you people for all the reviews you've sent me!Usually I will update if i get at least 2 reviews.But that rarely happens.*sighs* Even if you didn't like the story so far, trust me it's getting better, so you're no wasting time.So far this is me best story, beside's the anime that I accidentally put into the movie section.But anyway, you guys still have to decide if you want to make Ray fall in love with Zira or not.Enjoy!^_^  
  
**************************  
  
Running away  
  
"Wow."Zira thought."Ray was so nice to me, but I have been fooled before.I'm so helpless and feeble.No wonder Dranzer ran away.But I'll prove to him that I'm not just a little girl.I will find the mountain of wishes no matter what I have to go through."  
  
Throughout the whole night Zira was planning her escape. If she just ran away, she would die in a matter of days, and telling her parents would be plain dumb.She realized that she needed money. She shook her piggy bank and only a couple of dollars rolled down.  
  
"$8.93. That could be enough for me to register for some job, untill I get money, but I need a train ticket, and 8 dollars is deffinitely not enough."  
  
After listening to Dranzer's story, she had suspicions that the mountain of wishes is in China, somewhere really deep.She slowly walked down the stairs, and looked at the kitchen counter. Her dad was leaving for bussiness in the next town, so he left the price and time chart on the table.Zira snatched it up, and tiptoed back up the stairs.She switched on her laptop, and looked up routes to China, without using a plane.None crossed the pacific ocean, so she had to go through the Atalantic.  
  
"Let's see, train to the docks in Canada (she lives in America) and then I'll have to earn some money to get on the ship.Let's see, the tickets to Canada on train are $9.99 per person tax included.But I'll need food and more money.How can I get money?"  
  
An idea crossed her mind.The next morning, was Saturday.Zira ran to her mother, and still breathing hard, she choked out some words.  
  
"Mom, can I get $15 dollars?"Zira tried not looking straight in the eye.  
  
"What for?"Her mom asked, surprised.  
  
"Well yesterday as I was walking back home from school I saw this great makeup-set for $14.99."She made up a story.  
  
"Oh, I thought you didn't like makeup."  
  
"Mom please!"She begged.  
  
'Oh, alright."  
  
Her mom handed her some bills.  
  
"I need to go to the bank."Zira called, stepping outside.  
  
"The bank?"  
  
Zira needed to change her money into canadian dollars, so she planned on going to the bank.  
  
"Yeah, they only accept canadian dollars.Weird,huh?"Once again, Zira made up a story.  
  
Without waiting for an answer Zira sprang out of the house, and ran. Not to the bank.The ticket station.She bought a ticket to Canada, and then went to the bank to change the rest of the money into canadian dollars.She ended up with over 20 dollars.It was good enough for a start.She went back home.  
  
"I thought you were going to buy it."Her mom said, when she saw Zira walk in, empty handed.  
  
"No, I was planning to go tommorow, because they said that they'll restock with a larger variety."She said quietly.  
  
She ran up to her room, locked the doors, and looked at what she had.  
  
"$23.00 dollars, a train ticket, and a suitcase full of food."  
  
She packed some clothes, soap, tootpaste ect.(what you normaly take on a trip)She took out a map of Canada, a map of Europe, and a map of China.Thats the route she was going to take.  
  
"The maps, I'll need more water,and of course, my beyblade.It's of perfect use as a gun."  
  
Her plan was perfect.She would escape at night, go to the train station, at 6am the train will arrive, and then it's off to Canada.She was just missing one thing.A final letter to her parents.She took out her very best pen, and paper which she packed at the top of her suitcase, and wrote:  
  
"Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
Please do not be upset when you read this letter. I'm going away, and unfortunately I will not see you again, but promise me, that you won't forget me.I'm running away to prove to someone, who i really am, and not what they think of me.Do not try looking for me, because it will only bring more sorrow and pain to your hearts.You truly were the best thing that happened to me, and I promise I wont forget you.  
  
Please don't think of me as a sad memory, but remember the good times we had.I will not be able to write to you anymore, as I can't afford you finding me.This is my very last letter to you, so remember me for who I really was. Love forever,Zira."  
  
"Sounds good."Zira sobbed.  
  
It was dark into the night, a little before 12:00pm, and Zira quietly went into her parents bedroom.Both of them were asleep.She looked at them,for the very last time.Zira knew she could stand all night and watch them, peacefully sleeping, but Dranzer was too important to forget.With him, flew away a piece of Zira's soul.She quietly closed the door, went into her room, picked up her suitcase, and placed her letter on top of her desk.  
  
She walked outside and looked at her house for a long time.  
  
"Goodbye."She said and left.  
  
Next morning:  
  
"Zira!Wake up!"Her mom called.  
  
No sound came from her room.  
  
"Not this again."She sighed."Zira come on!"  
  
No sound at all.  
  
She walked into her room, and Zira wasn't there.She thought that maybe she was already downstairs, eating breakfast.She was about to leave when something caught her eye.A piece of paper, neatly placed on Zira's desk.She read it and screamed out.  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!"  
  
Her husband ran into the room.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?''He asked.  
  
''Thh..thh..eee..re."She pointed at Zira's desk.  
  
A letter was written in Zira's handwriting.  
  
"No!Zira."  
  
"We have to find her!"Said said Zira's mother.  
  
"No."Started her father.  
  
"What?We have-"  
  
"Let's respect Zira,She does not want us to look for her, so let's respect her wishes, and do as she says.Remember her."  
  
"But..but..but-"  
  
It took a while to calm Zira's mother down, but she finally agreed.  
  
"Then let's remember her."  
  
******************************  
  
There, an nice chapter.I really hope you liked it, and if you did please review.I didn't spellcheck,so you probably found tons of mistakes.Sorry. 


	5. A new passanger

The last chapter was a little sad, but wait untill you hear the ending.I already figured out where the characters are going to be in the story, and I'll include my favourites.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Zira got to the train station at about 1o'clock in the morning. The weather was as bad as her mood. Rain showers soaked her, and she could feel the cold wetness through her clothes.  
  
The train station was not what you would usually expect.It wasn't a large cozy building, with brand new technology, and loads of people.  
  
It was a tall bright yellow pole, with a picture of what was supposed to be a train.There was an old wooden chair tied to the pole.It smelled as it was a hundred years old.There deffinitely was no roof over Zira's head, and she was the only one there.  
  
"Should have gone at 3."She groaned as she sat down on the ugly chair.  
  
Zira decided not to do anything, as it would too, get soaked under the cold rain shower.She had to wait 5 whole hours, before the train arrived, and when it did, Zira once again got soaked by dirt, and rain.  
  
"Ticket please."A man stuck out his hand.  
  
Zira pulled out the ticket, and the man ripped off half of it.  
  
"Cabin 7 to the right.Its a 5 day trip, and food is provided."He jestured his hand, and Zira looked at the right side of the train.  
  
"Is anyone else in my cabin?"Zira asked.  
  
The man ignored her.  
  
Zira went to her cabin, and placed her things there.She decided to go take a shower, as she smelled too damp.After taking the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror.If her parents sent out an article about a runaway child, with a picture of Zira, she would get caught in moments.She looked at her long silky hair.Zira didn't want to cut it shorter.But she knew that there was no other way.She cut her hair shoulder length, and decided to keep it down.She knew that all the pictures her parents had, Zira always had a ponytail.She needed one more thing.Contact lens.She would look absolutely different, and only her parents would ever recognize her.  
  
"Those people who walk around the train all day, selling things, they might have contacts."Zira thought as she pulled on clean dry clothes.  
  
The old ones were washed and were hanging on the opposite bunk bed.Zira lay down on her bed and relaxed.She was now safe.  
  
Loud knocking awoke her from her deep sleep.  
  
"Please be selling something."Zira begged the door as she opened it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mary-Sew, and I'm just selling things.Beauty products.Would you like to buy anything."  
  
Before the lady could finishe her sentense, Zira asked.  
  
"Do you have contact lens?''  
  
"Uh..yeah, of course.What colour do you need?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"I need to know the exact tone."  
  
"Blood red."  
  
The lady handed her the lens which were on sale, and half price, so they ended up being no more than, 2 dollars.  
  
"Thankyou."Zira said, and locked the door."She a real Mary-sew."  
  
She took out a small mirror which was given to her on her 12th birthday.Its rim was decorated with gold and ruby hearts.Zira carefully placed one lens and then the other.It hurt for quite some time, but in about 10 minutes she got use to it.Now she looked totaly different.  
  
Another knock came to the door.Zira opened it.  
  
A boy about her age was standing in the doorway.He had spiked brown hair,with a bandana, and purple eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jonny."He said.  
  
"Hello?"Zira said.  
  
"I'm assigned to stay at cabin number seven, and this is it, right?"  
  
"Yeah.Come in."  
  
He placed his stuff on the other bunk bed, and sat down to relax.  
  
"Hawai, sure isn't like my home town.People are brutal."He said.  
  
"Trust me, I know."  
  
''So, and who are you?"  
  
"Zira.I'm from New York."  
  
"Ah, they say its a busy city, are they right?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"So, where are you going?"Jonny asked.  
  
"China."  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"If you really want to know, you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not a soul should know about this."  
  
"Okay, I swear."  
  
Zira told Jonny the long story of her bitbeast, and herself runnung away from home.He didn't look surprised at all.  
  
"Ha ha!I bet they're having a cow!"He laughed.  
  
"Hm."Zira smiled.  
  
"So this isn't how you look like at all?"  
  
"Well, my hair used to be longer, and these are contacts."  
  
They talked for a long time, almost until night time, and before Jonny fell asleep, he said.  
  
"You can come with me to Europe, and then you're on your own."  
  
***********************************  
  
I bet you didn't expect Jonny to pop in so soon, but there he is. Ha. 


	6. Passanger 2

You guys are absolutely the best for reviewing this story, I didn't expect it to be great or anything.Thanks for correcting my spelling on "Johnny", but if you don't mind, I'm more comfortable with Jonny.Well thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was early morning when Zira awoke, and Jonny was already sitting on top of his bed frowning. It was awfully cold and Zira tried grabbing the sweater from the bottom bunk, but instead hit something squishy that said "Ow."  
  
Zira ducked down and stared.  
  
"You could try looking next time."The person said.  
  
It was a boy with olive green hair, a beret and goggles.  
  
People would probably mistake him for a girl.  
  
"Sorry."Zira blushed, because of embarrassment.  
  
"Oh don't mind him, it's just Oliver."Jonny finally spoke.  
  
"JUST Oliver?"Well don't mind him, it's just Jonny."Oliver said.  
  
Zira giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"The boys asked at the same time.  
  
"You."Zira was still smiling.  
  
They both shrugged their shoulders and forgot about it.  
  
"Maybe I should introduce myself...."Oliver started.  
  
"Here we go again."Jonny rolled his eyes.  
  
Oliver shot a look at him and went back to talking.  
  
"I'm Oliver, and me and him....we're sort of pals."  
  
"You're lucky you said "sort of", otherwise you wouldn't be wearing that "nice" hat of yours."Jonny joked in his usual position.  
  
"Oh well, who's hungry for breakfast, I prepared Asian food!"Oliver shouted.  
  
"I thought you only knew how to cook French!"Jonny joked once again.  
  
He opened one of the trunks and a smell of the most delicious Asian food filled the room.  
  
"Get that junk away from me!"Jonny complained.  
  
"Fine, you won't get any!"Oliver shot back.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Zira."Zira interrupted the fiery stare between the boys.  
  
"Would you like some?"Oliver opened the carry-around-with-you-stove, which revealed dozens of delicious food.Eggrols, coated shrimp, sushi, and loads of other things to drool over.  
  
"I'll try one."Zira said.  
  
But of course Zira wanted everything she saw, since she hasn't eaten in a pretty long time. She grabbed the coated shrimp and gobbled it down.  
  
"Wow you're hungry, Zira."Oliver looked proud.  
  
"Hey can I take some of this food with me, I sorta forgot to pack my own?"Zira asked politely.  
  
"Sure, I'll pack them for you."Oliver took out the not-get-cold-in-this bags and started putting loads of food inside.  
  
"Trust me Zira, that junk tastes no better that an old sock."Jonny hadn't moved.  
  
"Oh yeah?"Oliver shot back.  
  
An argument occurred between the guys, and Zira excused herself to the bathroom.  
  
Only she didn't go to the bathroom, but she waited outside until they stopped fighting.It took about half an hour.Zira grasped her beyblade, which she kept in her pocket, and checked how much money she had left.Only $21.15.   
  
"Heh, I'm supposed to live on that?"Zira shook her head and smiled.  
  
But there was something strange about her.She always felt empty ever since she lost friends, but this was way too much.It felt like she didn't have a heart at all!  
  
Zira walked back into the room, expecting to see bruised faces and black eyes, but they looked perfectly normal, so Zira figured that they must have been swearing at each other instead.  
  
"Here is the food I packed, nice and neat."He put the smaller bags inside one large one and handed it to Zira.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"Oliver asked in a childish tone, and opened the door.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mary-Sue and I'm just selling beauty products.Would you like to buy anything?!"Said Mary-Sue.  
  
Oliver gaped at everything with his eyes glittering, Zira looked for hair dye, and Jonny, pointing at Oliver, laughed.  
  
Oliver decided to buy everything, and he did.  
  
"Is she in la-la land or hunky dory world?"Jonny asked Zira.  
  
"Both."Zira answered.  
  
Jonny looked satisfied.  
  
"Ummm....Oliver, can I buy that blood-red hair dye off of you?"  
  
"Buy?You can have it.Actually, you can have three.I'm definitely not going to dye my hair red."He handed her three small boxes .  
  
"You're dying your hair red?"Jonny gazed at Zira suspiciously.  
  
"Just half of my bangs and the ends of my hair."Zira smiled, and stared back at Jonny.  
  
He nodded.Oliver didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well I'll go to the washroom to dye it, if you don't mind."Zira broke the silence.  
  
As soon as she shut the door behind her, Zira heard more arguing, name calling and other stuff.  
  
As quietly as possible she made her way to the washroom, and looked at her shoulder length hair.And just to think it once used to be the most beautiful in her class.She sighed and did everything as the instructions said.She wet the parts of her hair that she wanted to dye, prepared the blood-red mix and dyed her hair in the thick liquid.  
  
Then she washed her hair as instructed and let it dry.  
  
Zira took a photograph of her family out of her bag. The 14 year old girl didn't look anything like Zira.She looked equally beautiful, but there was a big difference between the two faces.On the photograph, the girl was smiling, her long brown hair flowing along with the wind, but Zira was not smiling.Nor was she happy.Her face was firm and her eyes, half-closed.  
  
But then Zira remembered Dranzer. She was a true friend, and proving it to him was the most important thing.She remembered Ray. His advice...  
  
"Give me back my beret!"Oliver shouted and dived at Jonny as Zira walked in.  
  
"Try and get it!"Jonny laughed.  
  
Zira put the food that Oliver gave her, in her knapsack and packed the most important things inside.Some clothes, her family photograph, her beyblade, and her two remaining photographs.  
  
"Why are you packing Zira?"Oliver looked surprised.  
  
"I'm just putting my most prized possessions close by, so you guys won't destroy them."Zira said as she put on her knapsack.  
  
She was about to lie down to rest, when all of a sudden the train shook.Oliver fell off of Jonny's bunk bed and Lonny collapsed on the floor from standing.Zira held on to the table.  
  
Announcement:  
  
Dear passengers! We're trying to stop the train....because.....THEY BOMBED THE BRIDGE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR A CANYON!AAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
All of a sudden Zira heard screams in the other cabins.  
  
"Hey guys, I know how to save us!"Zira said.  
  
Oliver was talking on the phone.In five minutes Zira heard a small plane flying over them.  
  
"Common! We have to get to the back of the train!My plane is gonna pick us up!"  
  
They ran across the train, and kept falling from right to left, left to right.  
  
Finally they arrived to the back of the train.Jonny slid open the large door, while Zira and Oliver held on to posts for dear life.A plane appeared in front of them, and a ladder was thrown down.Oliver and Jonny were the first to grab.  
  
Announcement:  
  
WE'RE GONNA DIE IN 30 SECONDS!  
  
Jonny and Oliver stretched out their arms at Zira. She grabbed them. Ten more seconds and they'll die. The plane pulled up.  
  
Suddenly Zira's hand began to slide down from Jonny's, and in the next second from Oliver's.They did their best to hold on, but Zira slipped and she felt the wind rush down her face as she was falling down in the cold Canadian woods to meet death.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!ZIRAAAA!!!!!!!"Both boys shouted.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!"She screamed, stretching out her helpless arm to heaven."Goodbye earth."She whispered, as in the next second she knew she would be dead.  
  
She closed her eyes and prepared to die......  
  
****************************  
  
Cliffie! I know this chapter is the longest one so far, but I hope you liked it! And yes, this is not the end of the story! And I finally spellchecked! I hope you liked it and please review.Thanks! 


	7. Not yet dead

Thats the biggest cliffie so far that i had. I'll be writing a lot more, so enjoy reading! And here are the answers to the questions I could answer without giving anything away.  
  
Zoea:Mary-Sue does die *hoooray*. And no dranzer is not gonna save Zira.  
  
cLaRa^Lei:Jonny is probably my fifth faverite.  
  
Kamui:Ray is gonna come back in the story, later on. It was a mistake, but I fixed it.  
  
MistyEyes: Yes i have read the book chasing redbird, and it seemed to be a pretty good name for the story.The book is great.  
  
Well thats what I could answer, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7/Not yet dead  
  
Zira was saying herlast prayer before her death, when suddenly twigs and sharp branches, began hitting her face. She screamed and tried to grab on to something. She managed to grab on to a branch, and her knapsack to another (yes she put on her knapsack before the accident), so she hung there, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
She was still high up in the tree, and if she was gonna let go, she would break tons of bones.It was about 25m down. But to Zira it seemed to stretch on forever.She stuck out her second hand, and was able to untangle her backpack.Then moving her foot cautiously she landed it on a nearby branch, and then the second one. She slowly moves toward the trunk of the tree, and when she was almost there, her hand slipped, and so did her foot and she started falling again.  
  
But luckily her left foot was still grabbing the branch. Zira stuck out her hand for the nearest branch, and when she grabbed the branch with both her hands her foot let go, and she was once again hanging.She sighed, and this time holding on very tight she moved herself to the trunk.  
  
It took Zira about half an hour to get down from the tree, and when she did she was bleeding everywhere.Scratches covered her face her hands and every other open part of her body.She sat down against the tree trunk, and using all her strength took off her backpack. She pulled out a mirror, a watch, a towel, and a waterbottle.  
  
Zira looked at the watch. 2:33 pm.She grunted and put some water on the towel and pressed it against her injuries. First her face, then her hands, and the her shoeless feet.Most of her clothes were ripped.   
  
Suddenly Zira began feeling really cold.She pulled out a pair of socks and put them on, then she pulled out a pair of footwear, only sandals, and put them on as well.Then she pulled out some Asian food and ate some of it.And at last, she managed to put everything she didn't need back in, covered herself with a dry,thin blanket, and fell into a deep sleep...  
  
When she woke up she was laying in a bed, covered with warm blankets, bandages around her arms and legs, and a warm wet cloth on her face.She opened her eyes wider to see a tall boy with flaming red hair and mysterious blue eyes, pulling another blanket over her. His eyes were so beautiful, that Zira wanted to sit up and stare at him all day, but ofcourse she didn't.  
  
"Oh great! You're finally awake!"He said when he noticed Zira's injured face.  
  
"Who...are you?..And where is...this?"She managed to choke out.  
  
Her ribs felt as if they were going to squeze Zira to death any minute.  
  
"Oh me. My name is...."  
  
************************  
  
What is his name?You probably guessed, but to make sure its "him" you'll have to read and find out in the next chappie. Please review, and thanks a lot for reading!  
  
till the next chapter,  
  
~Jacky~ 


	8. Back into the journey

Chapter 8/ Back into the journey  
  
"I'm Tala, and you are?"  
  
"Cloe."She managed to sit up.She did not want to tell him her real name.  
  
Her whole body was throbbing with pain, and her lifeless arms and legs felt like they weighed tons.  
  
Without another word, Tala handed her some soup, but she pointed at her hands, meaning she couldn't hold anything, and he just smiled, and fed her himself.It felt nice to be taken care of, but Zira was a little embarrased even though, so far she had not seen anyone else.She realized she caught a cold. And cold plus Canada meant nothing happy for her.  
  
In a couple of hours when she woke up again Zira realized that her throat was not aching anymore, or at least that she was able to talk. She spotted Tala across the room cooking something.(tala:me cooking?Are you out of your mind? Me:My story, I can change things, so now you will dissapear)  
  
Tala spotted her and walked over.  
  
"Can you talk now?"He asked.  
  
Zira nodded.  
  
"Where is this place?"She asked.It was true, her voice was much better.  
  
"Canada. Me and my dad moved here from Russia..."He looked down."Ever since my mom's accident."His blue eyes flashed a deep sign of sadness.Zira could almost see everything in those mistic eyes.  
  
"Sorry.I didn't mean to upset you."She looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Zira looked around the room for signs of another person.  
  
"My dad went on a major hunt with his team.He won't be back untill the end of the month."  
  
"Oh.Is this.."She started.Tala finished the message for her.  
  
"Its a cabin.There are a couple of rooms here, and this one's my bedroom."  
  
Now Zira felt really embarrased.Where did Tala have to sleep now?  
  
Zira started standing up.  
  
"I think I should leave. You've already shown me so much kindness, I don't want you to focus all your attention on a little girl."  
  
It wasn't quite true.For one thing Zira was the same age as Tala, and the second one was that she could barely walk.That fall didn't bring as much shock as injuries.  
  
Tala just smiled.  
  
"Look at yourself.You can't even walk!And here is covered in forests.How will you know where to go?You will stay here untill you get better.Much better."Tala said seriously.  
  
This place was covered with forests, and Tala was right in the middle of them.Why?Zira wondered.Then she realized how lucky she was not to crash down on a tall building.There was no escape from there.She WOULD have died.  
  
"Uh... are you sure?"Zira asked. It was silly of her, after all she was in bad condition.  
  
Tala nodded.  
  
Zira slept thruogh two days and when she woke up she was feeling much better. Her bandages were off, and there were just a bunch of scratches.Tala taught her a fast way to heal deep cuts without leaving scars.  
  
Tala told her a lot. He told her that she was up North, and had missed her stop on the train.Zira thought for a while, the train ticket guy must've been wrong. They've probebly passed the station at night.  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Now I have to g back down from where I came."She wasn't talking about New York.  
  
It didn't matter how much she trusted Tala, she could not tell anyone.   
  
It was friday that Zira finally remembered Jonny and Oliver.Were they okay?She knew they were. They were probably sitting in large limos drinking root beer or something.She sniggered.  
  
Tala took really good care of Zira.She was almost healed.Actually she already was healed.  
  
It was now time to move on.Zira packed all her belongings.Put on nice, warm clothing.Tala was away hunting something.(stupid of me making Tala a hunter, I know). She cooked some food for herself and Tala.She packed the food for herself. Now she had to write a note.  
  
"Not again!"Zira thought.  
  
Everytime she had to leave someone, it was always a note.Never face-to-face.But if she told Tala face to face, he would never let her go.She took the map, and marked the route that she needed to take. Hope fully she packed enough food, or soon she'd run out of it.  
  
She washed the don't-get-cold-in-this bags,and put her new food inside.She was ready.Taking a piece of paper and a pen she wrote to Tala.  
  
Dear Tala,  
  
Thanks a lot for taking care of me.I would've died if not you. You're a really great person, but I have to leave.  
  
I have to say, I lied to you about one little thing. It might seem big to you. I left my country, my family, to search for my bitbeast. I have to prove a lot to him.My real name is not, Cloe , its Zira. I am not exploring.I am searching. And the girl that you saw was not how Zira looks like.I'll leave you a picture, in case you'd like to remember me.  
  
You were a great friend Tala, but I have to leave.I hope you understand.  
  
Your friend, Zira.  
  
She put a picture of her old self beside the letter.She put it on the table, and ran.  
  
Out into the deep woods.  
  
Out into Canada.  
  
Out into real life.  
  
Out there...  
  
**************************  
  
I really hope this makes up for the last chapter.Boy was that one short!Sorry if you didn't like the fact that I made Tala someone else, and if you hated this character, you might hate the others as well. I had to switch their personalities, or at least hobbies and stuff. Thanks for reading, bye.  
  
Till the next chapter,  
  
~Jacky~ 


End file.
